20sfandomcom-20200214-history
Harnuphis
"I need to speak to your Emperor. NOW!" ''- Harnuphis (to an unknown centurion) 'Harnuphis Bukouloi '(Pronounced boo-KOH-lee; born 154 C.E.) was a human female Madjai of Kushite and Kemetic heritage who possesses the ability to manipulate the weather. Harnuphis is first introduced at the beginning of 20s A Difficult Age riding into a military camp with a message for Marcus Antoninus. Background Currently little is known of Harnuphis's background but she is known throughout the Latian empire for her ability to manipulate the weather this is alluded to by the way Pertinax, introduces her arrival to Marcus Antoninus, the Emperor. '"''Caesar, there's a young woman here to speak with you...it's...it's her." '- Pertinax (to Marcus Antoninus) ''20s A Difficult Age During the First Frontier Wars, carrying a message for Latium's emperor, Marcus Antoninus, Harnuphis rides to his camp to find him. After demanding, she is finally granted the access to relay the message she carried, directly. Before the meeting, in Harnuphis's absence, the military leaders conclude a drinking session and sober up. Marcus, Pertinax, Harnuphis and Didius then meet to discuss the looming military strategies. With soldiers wounded, dehydrated and fatigued they head into battle without choice, severely losing and unable to retreat. As a last minute resort Harnuphis summons rain hydrating the soldiers and saving them from eminent defeat. After the border is won, back in Latium (Rome) celebrations are held at the colosseum where Harnuphis is home staying with the Antoninus family. During a dinner with Domitia Antoninus, Junius and Marcus Antoninus she sits silently (present day).]] eating while Marcus and Junius discuss politics. Here she is introduced to Annia Antoninus whom arrives late to the meal, Annia, Marcus's younger sister introduces herself to Harnuphis by way of her mothers request, gives a brief rant about the importance of reading and questions Harnuphis's relation to her brother. Offended, Harnuphis is taken back. Embarrassed, Marcus interjects. '''The Blue Madjai Arc Abilities With time Harnuphis can manipulate the weather. This is heard during the famous battle the Latians called "victory by rain" in which a few of her old legionaries and Apollo Legion 15 ''participated in. Out manned and losing the battle due to unfamiliar terrain, wounds and soldier fatigue, Harnuphis was asked to use her powers to summon rain that turned the tide of the battle in the favor of her allies. Harnuphis is also a relatively skilled swords woman. ''"'Pertinax: We're out numbered! Didius: What about the girl!? Harnuphis: I'm here! Pertinax: Now's the time! Use your powers! Harnuphis: Alright, alright, cover for me!" - '''Pertinax, Didius and Harnuphis (during Victory by Rain). Equipment Personality Harnuphis speaks with a Kemetic accent, she is often reserved but has a temper when provoked. During the dinner with the Antoninus family she remained quiet and observant. ''"'Annia Antoninus: Marcus is this your new girlfriend? ''Harnuphis: Eh?..." - ''Annia (to Marcus Antoninus) Continuing to master her abilities she isn't all the way confident with her gifts and has to be pushed to her limit or anger to bring them out. Etymology Harnuphis means "protected and beautiful". “Harnu” means to protect and translated from ancient Egyptian, “phis” means “beautiful”. 'Bukouloi, '''both the second "U" and second "O" are silent and translates to mean "herdsmen". Appearances Gallery Bab2b6cfbe37ec0573e1dd415f4a127d.1000x460x1.jpg Harnuphis bukouloi.jpg The Blue Madjai.jpg|Harnuphis Bukouloi on the cover of ''The Blue Madjai Harnuphis .jpg The Blue Madjai Sample.jpg Category:Characters